Saint Kanon
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Saint Seiya. Since Saga is the Gemini Saint, the Pope gives Kanon his choice of Cloth. Maybe the Silver Lyre Cloth or the powerful Bronze Cloth of the Immortal Phoenix? Kanon decides he really wants that Gold Gemini Cloth.


**Saint Kanon**

Kanon always wondered if the Pope's Throne Room was large only to intimidate others. He'd never actually seen any ceremony held here, not even the knighting of the Gold Saints. Or was it to be used only after Athena was born and took power?

He walked down the long red carpet with a measured pace. Why should he be nervous? It wasn't as if he'd done anything wrong this time. Kanon knelt before the Pope, who looked at him from behind the strange mask. Rumor had it that it hid his aged old face because the Pope was actually over 200 years old. Kanon didn't really believe it though.

"Your Grace, you summoned me?" Kanon said.

"Yes." The Pope was silent for a moment and then he rose and gestured to Kanon to follow. They went to an antechamber nearby. In this more private setting, the Pope asked, "Kanon, what are your dreams and aspirations?" Kanon remained quiet. "You wish to be a Gold Saint like your older brother?"

Kanon nodded. "I know it's nothing that can be granted unto me though. Saga has the Gemini armor, and I readily admit that he's the more fit of the two of us to be a Gold Saint."

"As one born in the Gemini month, it's impossible for you to take one of the other Gold armors. I intend to bequeath them to their new owners soon. Although they're very young, they have the power to control their cosmoses, and I think it will be good for them to grow into their roles." The Pope paused. "If I could, I would make you a Gold Saint as well. You're 15 now, Kanon, and you are definitely capable of being a Saint of Athena. Why don't you choose a different armor?"

"Would I be a Silver or Bronze Saint?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. But to you, of the many unclaimed armors that will receive owners within the next 15 years, I give you first choice. As I said, your skill is that of a Gold Saint. You could readily control any of the Silver or Bronze armors, and you would not be accounted lesser for it. The Silver Saint of the Lyra is known to be as strong a Gold Saint, and the Bronze Phoenix armor is the only one that can regenerate."

The Pope leaned over the table and put a hand over Kanon's. It was meant to be affectionate, even reassuring, but Kanon could only imagine the wrinkled hand underneath the glove. If they were any closer, would he smell the breath of an old man nearing death, an odor that could not be hidden even by the strongest mint.

"Saga mentioned that you intend to choose a successor soon," Kanon said after much thought.

"It's true. The Goddess Athena has at last been reborn, and the next Pope must be ready for the challenges to come." The Pope sighed, and it seemed as if each breath might be his last. "There are many secrets and skills that I must pass on to my successor."

A dark thought crossed Kanon's mind.

"Though I would only be a Bronze Saint, the unique ability of the Phoenix armor does appeal to me." Kanon closed his eyes and tried to imagine himself as the Phoenix Saint. The outfit that didn't even cover the entire body and hence did not seem like armor didn't even have a cape. Kanon had worn the Gemini armor before in his brother's place, and it had felt right. They couldn't share the armor, but if Saga could be convinced to relinquish it to him… "I need more time to think about this," Kanon said at last.

"I understand, but choose sooner than later if you can." The Pope waved, and his shoulders slouched as if he had already fallen asleep. Kanon bowed to the immobile figure and left.

As soon as he exited the Pope's palace, Kanon began to laugh triumphantly. Since infancy, he had always felt as if there was a shadow seeking to overtake his soul. His inability to master it was one of the main reasons Saga made for a better Gold Saint.

Now, for the first time, Kanon didn't bother trying to prevent the shadow from claiming him. The laughter felt good.

"Once Saga is Pope, I will be the Gemini Saint. Old man, you don't know it yet, but you're already dead."

Kanon went in search of his brother to awaken the shadow in Saga as well. Together, the twins would rule the world in Athena's name.


End file.
